Trapped
by God's-Perfect-Sandwich
Summary: We were the last seven kids waiting to be picked up from Grand Line high school. It sounds like a normal everyday occurrence, but to be honest it was anything but. It meant that we were not going home. My first fic so please don't be 2 harsh k? Ratted T for future violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**First ever fic… So please try not to hate or judge! Thanx! 3**

We were the last seven kids waiting to be picked up from Grand Line high school. It sounds like a normal everyday occurrence, but to be honest it was anything but. It was like one of those bulls-eyes in history, a moment where if you were there, you were part of something big that people would be talking about for years to come. It meant that we were not going home, not that cold snowy night, and maybe not ever.

It was the day that the blizzard started, and it didn't stop for nearly a week. No one had seen anything like it. It was a natural disaster in the way that earthquakes and tidal waves were natural disasters. It wasn't the storm; it was whatever was to come after that. The power lines fell down, and the airports closed. The snow was so strong that it seemed to hit the ground in copious amounts, causing large drifts of insane amounts to build up. The roads shut down completely. The snow plows that already littered the streets ground to a halt and stranded themselves in the ever accumulating snow. People hunkered down in their homes. They were used to doing that in this part of the New World, but in the past it had always been for six hours, or twelve, or maybe a day or two. This time was different, and it required a whole new kind of waiting. It was a natural and rare phenomenon. A nor'easter moved up the coast and stalled, but instead of weakening like usual, it became stronger. From the rumors I heard, it was just wedged there, in between a huge cold front coming down and a massive warm front moving up, scooping up moisture from the surrounding ocean and dropping it back as snow on land. They still show the picture on T.V sometimes: A giant white pinwheel spanning three whole regions. Inside the homes and shelters, people waited and watched and recounted their canned food. They all asked themselves the same question: how much longer can this last? But they asked it day after day, in lamplight and then candlelight and then in darkness and creeping cold. But that was later on. At the beginning, it was just us, looking out the window and watching the snow fall. Mr. Smoker stayed with us. He was a gruff guy, a history teacher and the strictest teacher in school. Your school probably has one of those teachers. He sort of carried himself like he was in the marines and I don't know, maybe he had been. He was the last teacher left, but when he shouldered the gym doors open and stepped into the cold to get help, well, that was the last we saw of him. We added his name to the list of people we were waiting for. We imagined headlights cutting through the snow, there to battle the roads and take us home. The driver would throw open the passenger-side door. "Climb aboard," He'd shout. "Hop in! We'll get ya home!" But we weren't going anywhere. The headlights didn't show. Mr. Smoker, Usopp's dad, Sanji's mom, whoever it was we were waiting for; they had nothing to do with us anymore. No one did. It was just the seven of us, the seven of us and the never ending snow.

**So what do you think? To boring? Good start? This is just the intro so don't worry there's more to come! I will try to update weekly! Please review and favorite! ( I will give you cookies! X3)**

**Thanks 4 readin!**

**~G.P.S**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So I was quite shocked with the amount of reviews and follows already! so I did something special, and worked really hard to bring the next SUPPPPEEEERR chapter for you guys! XD So here it is! I really hope you all like the story so far. I will try to update as often as I can k?

XOXO

G.P.S

Disclamer: I didn't include this last chapter but I DO NOT own one piece, though I bet all of you fans out there wish you did... ur not alone!

* * *

Chapter 2

It began falling in the Morning. I noticed it at the start of second period, biology, but I guess it could have started at the end of first period. Snow isn't really bound by a class schedule. There wasn't much to it at first, and it'd been snowing a lot that month, so I didn't give it much thought. By 3rd period the flakes falling down had fattened up and gotten pretty serious and people around school were starting to talk about it.

"hey Luffy, you think they'll let us out early?" My best friend Zoro Asked as we gathered our stuff and headed out of the buzzing classroom.

I looked out a nearby window and sized up the situation at hand. By now it was really coming down and an inch or two had already accumulated on the windowsill.

"I hope so! Ace promised to make me lots of meat for dinner!" I jumped up and down with exaggerated enthusiasm. Zoro chuckled and joined me in watching the flakes build up a wall like structure at the base of the window. I broke the silence.

" is it supposed to snow lots?" I asked turning to Zoro with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, A huge storm warning was issued recently, Where the heck have you been?" Zoro smirked as a let a small pout overrun my previously joyous face.

"You might want to watch the Weather channel sometime, then maybe you wouldn't be wearing shorts and sandals in 15 degrees below weather idiot!" Zoro Continued with a smirk imbedded on his features.

I looked down at my usual attire with a slight frown, letting Zoro's painfully true words sink in. "Well if its gonna be that big of a storm, I REALLY hope they let us go home early!" I said with a signature grin.

"I hope your right Luf," He said.

My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I prefer Luffy, but most people, even my friends, call me Lu or sometimes Luf. I guess it's easier to remember, and maybe some people think it's cute? I don't know, that's what Ace says anyways. All I know is that it doesn't bother me much.

Anyway, I'm an Athlete, so I made peace with the little nicknames people seemed to love to bestow on me. Since I was a little kid playing the simplest of games, I heard nicknames shouted out every time I did the simplest of things correctly, and when I did things wrong as well. I like to believe that someday people will be screaming my nickname out from the bleachers as I cross the finish line. "Lu! Lu! Lu!" Chanting fans can make even the stupidest of nicknames sound like the coolest thing ever.

Anyway, that's me. I'll sort of be like your guide through this whole ordeal. Some of the others might've seen things differently, and some of them might have even told it better, but you don't get to pick. You don't because for one thing, not all of us made it out alive.

It was Tuesday, and before this whole cluster cuss started, the only thing on my mind was the string of track meets vastly approaching. The first meet was suppost to take place tonight, so when Zoro said "Think they'll let us out early?" All I heard was, "think they'll cancel the Meet?" So we had different feelings on this whole ordeal from the get-go.

Roronoa Zoro was one of my best friends, him and Usopp Perjurer. ( haha Usopp's Last name is a synonym for Liar! XD) The three of us were pretty close. Zoro was sort of, like, the scary guy. It was sort of like his role in our little click. It might sound strange, being known for what you most definitely aren't, but being the captain of the Kendo team at school kind of pegged him as a scary dude from day one.

So for Zoro, Early dismissal just meant going to the gym earlier than usual, and working out until he passed out. Yep Zoro was also kind of like the crazy body builder of the school, just giving people another reason to fear him. I mean come on, If you met someone with muscles like his, wouldn't YOU be scared shitless?

I sighed and turned to Zoro. "They're gonna cancel the meeting tonight aren't they?" I said disappointment evident in my dark brown eyes.

"oh yeah?" Said Zoro. "Bummer"

Zoro really didn't do sports, neither did Ussop. They were the friends I had always had, the neighborhood kids I would ride bikes with down to the cemetery with when we were like nine. Our Parents would send us there cause its better to ride around where everyone else was dead, rather than out in the roads where traffic could kill you.

I guess it's kind of weird to still have the same friends as when you were a little kid. It's not like you're expected to move on by high school, but you're definitely allowed. And most jocks run in packs, you know? But not me, I never really fit in with all of the people who had more muscle mass than common sense. So I was the one who didn't fit in with his own expected click, and I found I liked it better that way. As for my real friends- Zoro, Usopp, and Maybe Sanji on his good days- I didn't have to prove anything to them. I didn't have to win first place at every track meet; I didn't really have to win at all. They were just acceptant of the real me.

"I'll tell you one thing," said Zoro as we settled into the seats in our next class across the aisle from each other. " this better not get in the way of the dance on Friday, 'cause I finally rounded up enough courage to ask my crush out, and I don't want to miss this!"

"Shishishi! Zoro, you sure she's gonna say yes?" I asked with a mischievous grin plastered on my face.

Zoro Growled in protest. " no way Man, she's GOTTA say yes! " He was about to say more, but the bell rang and cut off his last retort.

"Hello class Please take you seats." Said Miss. Robin in her signature calming voice. We all hurried to our seats. I looked over at Zoro, and he gave me that look, opening his eyes wide and shrugging his shoulders forward as if to say "you know what I mean?" I did, but that dance would never happen. Looking back at all of this I shiver a little, remembering what took its place. Images of black smoke and blue skin creep into my mind.

But again, I'm getting ahead of myself, way ahead. You haven't even met everybody yet. Zoro and I caught up with Usopp after class. Everyone was talking about the snow by now. It was coming down in rolling sheets by then, like white curtains blowing in the wind. But Usopp wanted to talk about his ridiculous Going Merry, which was kind of like his pet project.

The Going Merry was a go-kart, or what was going to be. Usopp was attempting to piece together in shop class. He'd spent the entire marking period working on it, and if it didn't work, he was straight-up going to fail. Plus, he insisted it was going to be sweet. If he finished it, if it worked, if, if, if.

"Come on guys. We'll have the place to ourselves!" Usopp was saying.

He meant that we could screw around with the power tools and maybe mess around with some of the stuff the other kids had brought in for their own projects.

Going Merry, was the name of a pirate ship from Usopp's favorite T.V show One Piece. I only knew this because He told me. I didn't really watch T.V, I mean who would when you have an awesome Big brother to bug? That tells you something About Usopp, he was obsessed with pirates. Now to be obsessed with something like pirates was one thing at age ten- But at fifteen? It's maybe a little bit of a warning sign you know? Usopp Kind of freaked some people out, not the kids as much as some of the teachers. Truth is, he'd probably freak me out a little too, if I hadn't known him since we were really little.

Case in point: He was wearing a long sleeve brown T-shirt that said, "One Piece, Live the Legend." It was the slogan for a One piece Con that Usopp attended a few years back. Apparently Usopp wasn't the only weird and obsessed fan out there. The picture on the shirt included a skull and cross bones with a straw hat atop the head.

"Sorry Usopp, can't. Ace promised me meat when we get home!" I told him, a grin spreading across my face again. No one responded for a second or two, and they managed not to laugh or roll their eyes. If there were two things I loved more than anything else, they were Meat, and Track.

"Come on guys!" Said Usopp. "it's almost done. I'll be able to test the engine again soon."

"Yeah" Said Zoro " and then you just have to figure out a new way to connect the engine to the frickin' wheels. If it even works."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa… What is this negativity?" said Usopp, sort of fake-offended. "Not if, when. When it works"

"Shishi, when it explodes is more like it!" I laughed.

"Well," Said Usopp, breaking into a smile, "at least that'll be cool to watch,"

"Yeah, I don't need all these fingers anyway." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. We were just joking around at this point, and that meant, basically, that we were going to do it. We couldn't bust on him and then leave him hanging. It's hard to explain why not- I guess because that would be one thing too many. We all Knew we were probably going to stay after to help him, but there were still some logistics to work out, some possible defenses.

"I don't think so Usopp," I said "if it's early dismissal; there won't be any late buses."

"Nah It's cool. My dad'll pick us up. He's got the truck- Four-wheel drive, you know? - and he's working like two miles from here today, just across the border in East-Blue."

Grand line High school was kind of out in the middle of nowhere, on a big tract of what used to be farmland. That's kind of a big deal, and I'll get back to it later. For now, all you need to know is that two miles away was about as close as anyone was liable to be.

"I don't want to be here all night," Said Zoro "They knock off at like four, at the latest."

"Yeah." I said, just going through the motions of resistance at this point, "but will the shop even be open? Mr. Franky will be gone just like everyone else!"

"Are you kidding Luffy?! He loves it when anyone stays after."

That was true. The weird shop teacher enjoyed any sign that people were taking interest in his class. Usopp paused and then said, "SUPPER! Lock up when you leave!" In a pretty good imitation of Franky's voice.

I looked over at Zoro. He shrugged. As lame as Jason's junker of a would-be go-kart was, it wasn't like Zoro and I had a ton of exciting projects of our own to work on. My meet wasn't going to happen, and it was just another Tuesday for Zoro.

I sighed " Alright,: I said at last, "but let's at least wait for the announcements."

We knew they were coming: Track meet canceled would probably be the first, then early dismissal. The speaker hung on the wall above our heads in the hallway. But it stayed silent for now, and we had to bust our butts to get to class.

* * *

There you have it! really hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
